firefandomcom-20200223-history
Edmonton Fire Rescue Services
'History' Edmonton Fire Rescue Services, or simply Edmonton Fire Rescue, began as a volunteer fire corps in 1891. A full-time department was later created in 1906. 'Fire Stations' 'Department Profile' Currently the department is comprised of: * 31 Pumps * 9 Ladders (All 100' rear-mount platforms) * 8 Rescues * 8 Tankers * Various miscellaneous apparatus 'Apparatus Roster' * All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. * Shop number in brackets. 'Fire Station 1' (Headquarters) – 10351 96 Street NW Built 1982 :Pump 1 (488) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) (Eskimo/Oilers wrap) (Ex-Pump 1A) :Pump 1A (492) - 2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) (SO#S218088-02) :Ladder 1 (633) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (Chassis SO#79339 / body SO#4370) (Ex-Ladder 5) :District Chief (269) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 :District Chief (270) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 :District Chief (271) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 :District Chief (272) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 :District Chief (273) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 :(247) - 2010 Chevrolet Tahoe 4x4 (Ex-District Chief) 'Fire Station 2' (Downtown) - 10217 107 Street NW Built 1992 :Pump 2 (489) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) :Rescue 2 (725) - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7018 walk-around (SN#42381) (Cancer wrap) (Ex-Rescue 1) :Investigator 1 (254) - 2014 Ford F-550 / General :Investigator 2 (266) - 2016 Ford F-550 / General :Investigator K9 (267) - 2016 Ford 'Fire Station 3' (University) – 11226 76 Avenue NW Built 1974 :Pump 3 (484) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) :Rescue 3 (723) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (Ex-Rescue 11) :Tech Rescue Team (826) - 2010 International 4400 / SVI 'Fire Station 4' (Jasper Place) – 10949 156 Street NW Built 1982 :Pump 4 (493) - 2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) (SO#S218088-03) :Rescue 4 (722) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around :District Chief 'Fire Station 5' (Norwood) – 9020 111 Avenue NW Built 2010 :Pump 5 (479) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) :Pump 5A (490) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) (SN#813250 / SO#4807) (Ex-Pump 1, ex-Pump 11) 'Fire Station 6' (Mill Creek) - 8105 96 Street NW Built 1983 :Pump 6 (480) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) :Ladder 6 (631) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (SO#4037) 'Fire Station 7' (Highlands) - 5025 118 Avenue NW Built 1975 :Pump 7 (487) - 2018 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) :Ladder 7 (635) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#712170) :All Terrain Pump 7 (830) - 2012 Ford F-450 / SVI mini-pumper (pump gear removed for decontamination use) 'Fire Station 8' (Hagmann) - 12503 128 Street NW Built 1968 :Pump 8 (482) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) 'Fire Station 9' (Roper Station) - 5604 50 Street NW Built 1983 :Pump 9 (470) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) :Rescue 9 (719) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around :(942) - 2015 Comet spill containment trailer :District Chief 'Fire Station 10' (Lauderdale) - 12735 101 Street NW Built 2008 :Pump 10 (486) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) :Ladder 10 (627) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 7) :Hazmat 1 (825) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / SVI walk-in :Hazmat 2 (821) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic ELFD / SVI walk-in (SN#524) :Hazmat 3 (824/908) - 2009 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / SVI hauling a 1994 (rebuilt 2010) General, Trailer Decontamination Unit (Regional) :Hazmat 3 (820) - 2005 Freightliner M2 / General (SN#4188-4) - (ex Air Monitoring Unit) 'Fire Station 11' (Capilano) - 6110 98 Avenue NW Built 2009 :Pump 11 '(485) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) (Ex-Pump 1) 'Fire Station 12 (Meadowlark) - 9020 156 Street NW Built 1972 :Pump 12 (491) - 2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) (SO#S218088-01) 'Fire Station 13' (Rainbow Valley) - 4035 119 Street NW Built 1969 :Pump 13 (463) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#700211) :Tech Rescue Trailer '(946) - 2016 'Fire Station 14 (Londonderry) - 7312 144 Avenue NW Built 1970 :Pump 14 (462) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25A) (SN#701301) :Rescue 14 (718) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around 'Fire Station 15' (Coronet) - 5120 97 Street NW Built 1974 :Pump 15 (466) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/30A/30B) (Ex-Training Centre, ex-Pump 10) 'Fire Station 16' (Mill Woods) - 2904 66 Street NW Built 1976 :Pump 16 (468) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) (Ex-Pump 1) :Ladder 16 (634) - 2015 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (Chassis SO#79340 / body SO#4371) 'Fire Station 17' (Castle Downs) - 15505 Castle Downs Road NW Built 1978, Re-opened August 2019 :Pump 17 (467) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) :Tanker 17 (516) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) 'Fire Station 18' (Clareview) - 13808 Victoria Trail NW Built 1978 :Pump 18 (474) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) (Ex-Pump 6) :Tanker 18 '(511/550) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/3000/25A/25B) (SN#804170) 'Fire Station 19 (Callingwood) - 6210 178 Street NW Built 1978 :Pump 19 (471) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) :Rescue 19 (724) - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7018 walk-around (SN#42380) 'Fire Station 20' (Kaskitayo) - 2303 105 Street Built 1980 :Pump 20 (476) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) (SO#4168) (Ex-Pump 8) :Rescue 20 (720) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (SN#621) 'Fire Station 21' (Rossdale) - 9315 101 Street NW Built 1949, re-opened April 27, 2019 :Rescue 21 (726) - 2018 Rosenbauer Commander R7018 walk-around (SN#42382) :Foam truck (235) - 2005 Ford F-550 / FD shops foam carrier :(817) - 1997 Ford F-350 / General mini-pumper (250/250/10A) Tank and pump removed. Used to haul boat trailers - ex used to haul Fan Trailer and ducting . :Utility Boat (311) - 2009 - Explorer 16 foot, 80hp jet - on trailer 935- 2009 - EZ Loader :Jet Boat (313) - 2015 - Unknown - on trailer 944 - Gateway Trailers :Jet Boat (314) - Unknown - on trailer 947 - Gateway Trailers :Mobile Command (822) - 2005 Spartan Diamond LFD / SVI (SN#523) 'Fire Station 22' (Oliver) - 10124 123 Street NW Built 1982 :Pump 22 '(494) - 2019 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) (SO#S218088-04) :'Ladder 22 (630) - 2011 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (SO#4036) (Ex-Ladder 2) 'Fire Station 23' (Morin) - 10130 178 Street NW Built 1983 :Pump 23 (472) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) (Ex-Pump 11) :Ladder 23 (632) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (SO#4170) :All Terrain Pump 23 (828) - 2012 Ford F-450 / SVI mini-pumper 'Fire Station 24' (Terwillegar) - 131 Haddow Close NW :Pump 24 (464) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25A) (SN#700311) :Ladder 24 (629) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 5) :All Terrain Pump 24 (827) - 2012 Ford F-450 / SVI mini-pumper :Mule 24 (951) - 2018 Kawasaki Mule on Trailer 952 (2018) - City Shops :District Chief 'Fire Station 25' (Lake District) - 8403 167th Avenue NW Built 2006 :Pump 25 (458) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) (SN#508111) :Fan Trailer (936) - 2010 SuperVac SVU 50 :Service 1 '(256) - 2015 Ford F-550 / General :'District Chief 'Fire Station 26' (Meadows) - 2803 34 Street NW Built 2009 :Pump 26 (461) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/450/25A/25B) (SN#702101) :Tanker 26 '''(513) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) :Salvage 1' (823) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic LTD / SVI salvage/air supply (SN#661) :'Service Truck 2 (260) - 2015 Ford F-250 Crew Cab 4x4 (Safety & Training) '''Fire Station 27 (Ellerslie) - 1203 Ellwood Road SW Opened 2013 :Pump 27 (473) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) :Ladder 27 (628) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 23) :Tanker 27 '(515) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#018240) (Ex-Spare, ex-Tanker 13) :'All Terrain Pump 27 (829) - 2012 Ford F-450 / SVI mini-pumper 'Fire Station 28' (Heritage Valley) - 12110 26 Avenue SW Built 2015 :Pump 28 (475) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) :Tanker 28 (514) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (Ex-Tanker 8) 'Fire Station 29' (Lewis Farms) - 9204 213 Street NW Opened 2016 :Pump 29 (477) - 2013 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) (SO#4169) :Tanker 29 (512/551) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/3000/25A/25B) (Ex-Tanker 19) 'Fire Station 30' (Pilot Sound) - 15850 50 Street NW Opened September 2017 (Grand Opening October 7, 2017) :Pump 30 (469) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/25A/25B) (Ex-Pump 2) Fire Station 31 (Windermere) - 3865 Allan Drive SW Under construction - Opening 2020 'Fire Vehicle Repair Facility' - 18603 106A Avenue NW Formerly Fire Services Centre (FSC) :Parade (408/35) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T71-104) :(401/37) 1969 Thibault pumper (Sold to Donnelly Fire Department (Alberta)) (Returned To Edmonton December 2010) :(403/39) 1969 Thibault pumper (Sold to Donnelly Fire Department (Alberta)) (Returned To Edmonton December 2010) Poundmaker Training Facility - 18711 106A Ave NW :Training (236) - 2005 Dodge Dakota Crew Cab (Ex-Platoon Chief) :Training (237) - 2005 Dodge Ram 1500 Extended Cab :Training (259) - 2015 Chevrolet Tahoe 4X4 (Ex-District chief) :Training '(478) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :'Training (510) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal tanker (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#809070) (Ex-Tanker 17) :Training (714) - 1997 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1759) :Training '(831) - 2014 Clark Forklift :'Training '(938) - 2012 Brant / SWS Driver training trailer (Safety & Training) :'All Terrain Vehicle (939) - 2012 John Deere Gator :All Terrain Vehicle (940) - 2012 John Deere Gator Training School / Logistics Section - 10420 157 Street NW : Logistics '''(255) - 2014 Mercedes Sprinter : '''Safety & Training (229) - 2004 Chevrolet Silverado 2500 Crew Cab (Ex-Fire Investigation K9) : Safety & Training (238) - 2005 Chevrolet 15 Passenger Van : Safety & Training (239) - 2005 Chevrolet 15 Passenger Van : Safety & Training (242) - 2007 Chevrolet Silverado LT HD 2500 Extended Cab 4X4 (Ex-Reserve Deputy Chief Station 24) : Safety & Training '(243) - 2007 Chevrolet Silverado LT HD 2500 Extended Cab 4X4 (Ex-Logistics) : '''Safety & Training '(248) - 2010 Chevrolet Tahoe 4X4 (Ex-District Chief 4) : 'Safety & Training '(261) - 2015 Ford F-250 Crew Cab 4X4 : 'Safety & Training '(268) - 2016 Ford F-250 Crew Cab : 'Safety & Training '(275) - 2017 Ford Transit Connect : 'Safety & Training '(276) - 2017 Ford Transit Connect : '''Safety & Training (277) - 2017 Ford F-150 Crew Cab Spare Apparatus :Pump (445) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201372) :Pump '(446) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (Ex-Pump 19) :'Pump (447) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201374) (Ex-Pump 11) :Pump (448) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (Ex-Pump 8) :Pump (450) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201377) (Ex-Pump 5) :Pump (451) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (Ex-Pump 23) :Pump (452) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (Ex-Pump 7) :Pump '(453) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201380) (Ex-Pump 20) :'Pump (454) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201381) (Ex-Pump 1) :Pump '(455) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (Ex-Pump 15) :'Pump '(459) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/?/25A/25B) (Ex-Pump 12) :'Tanker (509) - 2008 Spartan Gladiator Classic MFD / Smeal (1500/1000/25A/25B) (SN#807070) (Ex-Tanker 24, ex-Tanker 13, Ex-Tanker 27) :Ladder (622) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 6) :Ladder (624) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 24, ex-Ladder 13) :Ladder (625) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 10, ex-Ladder 2, ex-Ladder 8) :Ladder (626) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (SN#700290) (Ex-Ladder 16) :Rescue (715) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (SN#518) (Ex-Rescue 1) :Rescue (716) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (SN#519) (Ex-Rescue 3) :Rescue (717) - 2006 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (Ex-Rescue 4) :Rescue '(721) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / SVI walk-around (Ex-Rescue 3, ex-Rescue 1) 'Assignment Unknown :(267) - 2016 Ford F-250 Crew Cab 4x4 (Safety & Training) :(465) - 2010 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/25A/25B) (Ex-Pump 4) :(481) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) (Ex-Pump 1A, ex-Pump 2) :(483) - 2017 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/400/20A/20B) (ex-Pump 22) :(818) - 1997 Ford F-350 / General mini-pumper (250/250/10A) :(949) - 2018 Kawasaki Mule on Trailer 950 (2018) - City Shops :Parade (902) - 1950 Bickle Seagrave 85' aerial (parked in Station 5) :Parade (934) - 1952 Bickle Seagrave model 4455 pumper 'On Order' :2019 ? / Rosenbauer tanker :RFPs were called for a new command/hazmat, closing 16 September 2019 (#1785172488). :(495) - 2020 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(496) - 2020 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(497) - 2020 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(498) - 2020 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(499) - 2020 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(500) - 2020 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/400/20A/20B) :(636) - 2020 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal platform (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount) 'Retired Apparatus' 'Pumpers' :1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T77-143) :1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) (SN#T71-110) (Sold to Vonda Fire Department) :1963 King Seagrave KS 806-KB pumper (1050/?) :1963 International VCO190 / King pumper (1050/?) (SN#62093) :1961 King-Seagrave Custom pumper (1050/?) (SN#M9200) :1956 International / LaFrance pumper (625/?) (SN#B-2171) :1956 International R196 / King pumper (840/?) (SN#5612) :1948 LaFrance 712-PEO pumper (SN#9002) :(404) - 1970 LaFrance pumper :(405) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(406) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(407) - 1971 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(409) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(410) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) :(411) - 1972 Thibault pumper (1050/?) (SN#T72-130) :(412) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) :(413) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) :(414) - 1974 Thibault pumper (1050/400) :(416) - 1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400)One of the Kenworth / Thibault pumpers sold to La Loche Fire Department :(417) - 1977 Kenworth 1200 / Thibault pumper (1250/500) (SN#T77-142) (Sold to Silver Star Mountain Volunteer Fire Department) :(418) - 1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) :1977 Kenworth / Thibault pumper (1250/400) :(420) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-896) :(421) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-895) :(422) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400? (SN#PFT-894) (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(423) - 1979 Scot C1FD / Pierreville pumper (1250/400) (SN#PFT-897) :(424) - 1980 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pumper (1250/400) :(425) - 1980 Spartan CFG2000 / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T80-102) :(426) - 1981 Pemfab / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T81-109) (Sold) :(427) - 1981 Pemfab / Thibault pumper (1250/400) (SN#T81-108) (Sold) :(428) - 1982 Pemfab / Pierreville pumper (1250/?) (SN#PFT-1184) (Donated to Vincente Guerrero, Mexico) :(429) - 1983 Spartan / Pierreville pumper (1250/300) (SN#PFT-1276) :(430/20) - 1986 International S2500 / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 744) (Ex-Pump 19) :(431) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#E4579) (SN#SE 890) :(432) - 1988 Pierce Arrow / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#E4197) (SN#SE 864) (Donated to Vincente Guerrero, Mexico) :(433) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) :(434) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) (Ex-Poundmaker) (Sold to Stewart Valley Fire Department) :(435) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) (Ex-Poundmaker) (Donated to Elbow Fire Department) :(436) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#6586) :(437) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) (Donated to Saskatchewan First Nation Emergency Management) :(438) - 1990 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#8015) :(439) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) :(440) - 1989 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) :(441) - 1992 E-One Cyclone Hush pumper (1250/400) (SN#10420) :(442) - 1994 E-One Cyclone Hush / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#13315) (SN#SE 1378) (Ex-Pump 2) (Donated to Puerto Morelos, Mexico) :(443) - 1994 E-One Cyclone Hush / Superior pumper (1250/500) (SN#13314) (SN#SE 1379) :(444) - 1994 E-One Cyclone Hush / Superior pumper (1250/400) (SN#SE 1397) (Ex-Pump 3) :(449) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201376) (Ex-Pump 18) (December 2019) :(456) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator FF LFD / Saulsbury (1500/400/17A/25B) (SN#201383) (Ex-Pump 3) (December 2019) :(457) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal (1500/450/25A/25B) (Ex-Pump 22) (December 2019) :(460) - 2007 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal pumper (1500/?/25A/25B) (SN#70????) (Ex-Pump 16) (Written off due to frame damage) 'Tankers' :(501) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 440) (Sold) :(502) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 442) (Sold) :(503) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 446 or 447) (Sold) :(504) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 444) (Sold) :(505) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 445) (Sold) :(506) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 446 or 447) (Sold) :(507) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 441 or 443) (Sold) One of 507 or 508 (SE 441) sold to Skocdopole Construction Eckville AB, Sold June 11/14 at Ritchie Bros. Auction Edmonton) :(508) - 1982 International S2500 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 441 or 443) (Sold) 'Ladders / Aerials' :1983 Spartan CFC2000 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold) :1981 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :1952 Bickle Seagrave aerial (-/-/85') (SN#F-4420) (Sold to Brooks Fire Department (Alberta)) :1971 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :1967 International / LaFrance aerial (-/-/100') (SN#N67-8183) :1961 King-Seagrave Custom aerial (-/-/100') (SN#M-1195) :(601) - 1970 LaFrance aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) (Sold to Morinville Fire Department) :(602) - 1972 Pemfab Imperial / Pierreville aerial :(603) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :(604) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :(605) - 1974 Thibault aerial (-/-/100') :(606) - 1976 International Cargostar / King platform (-/-/65' Snorkel) (SN#75068) :(607) - 1976 International Cargostar / King platform (-/-/65' Snorkel) (SN#75067) :(608) - 1976 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :(609) - 1976 Thibault aerial (-/-/100' mid-mount) :(610) - 1978 Oshkosh L1838 / Pierreville / LTI platform :(611) - 1981 Pemfab / Pierreville aerial (-/-/100') (SN#PFT-1117) :(612) - 1982 Pemfab 93 / Superior / LTI quint (840/100' rear-mount) (SN#SE 409) :(613) - 1984 Spartan CFC2000 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(614) - 1986 Kenworth L700 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(615) - 1986 Kenworth L700 / Thibault aerial (-/-/100' rear-mount) :(616) - 1990 Pierce Dash / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105') (SN#E5480) (SN#SE 1003) :(617) - 1993 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#12312) (SN#SE 1282) :(618) - 1994 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#12312) (SN#SE 1380) :(619) - 1994 E-One Hurricane / Superior / Smeal aerial (-/-/105' rear-mount) (SN#13831) (SN#SE 1398) :(620) - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry quint (1500/500/20F/105' rear-mount) (SN#E9834-01, M5673) :(621) - 1996 Pierce Lance / Fort Garry quint (1500/500/20F/105' rear-mount) (SN#E9834-02, M5674) :(623) - 2005 Spartan Gladiator Classic LFD / Smeal quint (1500/250/25A/25B/100' rear-mount platform) (Ex-Ladder 2) (Chassis damaged in a 2009 accident, sent to Safetek Group for re-chassis and sold to Lakeshore Fire Rescue (Ontario)) 'Rescues' :1984 International S1700 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 556) (Sold to Beaverly Fire Department) :1976 International / Edmonton Truck Body heavy rescue (Sold to Lakeland College Emergency Training Centre) :(705) - 1982 International S1850 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 452) :(707) - 1982 International S1850 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 453) :(709) - 1987 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 867) :(710) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 746) :(711) - 1986 International S1900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 747) :(712) - 1992 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1346) :(713) - 1997 International 4900 / Superior heavy rescue (SN#SE 1758) 'Specialty Vehicles' :(801) - 1960 Mack (1050/-) Water Cannon (modified pumper) (parked behind Station 26) :(802) - 1966 GMC wrecker / plow (Former Rescue 91) (Rebuilt 1975-1986) (parked at Service Centre) :(803/115) - 1969 GMC Transit Coach Rehab (T6H 4521 C0119) (Ex-ETS) :(804) - 1972 Ford hose tender :(806) - 1973 Dodge / Jasper tanker :(807) - 1975 International Loadstar / FD shops salvage :(808) - 1978 Dodge Motor Home command :(809) - 1981 GMC 6000 / FD Shops fan unit :(810) - 1981 International S / FD Shops eductor unit :(811) - 1990 Ford F-350 / Computalog mini-pumper (port./200) :(812) - 1990 Ford F-350 / Computalog mini-pumper (200/200) :(813) - 1992 Ford E-350 / ITB Mobile Mechanic (Ex-Hazmat unit) :(814) - 1994 International 4700 / General hazmat :(815) - 1985 Kenworth W900 tractor :(816) - 1997 Freightliner FL 70 / Milron Metal Fabricators salvage/air unit :(819) - 2001 Ford F-350 mechanical :(200) - 1983 Oshkosh T6 4x4 crash tender :1977 Walter 4x4 crash tender (?/2500) :1970 International L / Nordic Fireboss crash tender :(906) - Unknown details. Boom Trailer used for containing spills on the river. 'Miscellaneous' :(231) - 2004 Ford F-550 / General Ex-service truck. (Auctioned in 2014) :(274) - 2001 Ford F-250 Extended Cab 'Future Plans' * Station 31 is in the planning/bidding process. Notes 'External Links' :Edmonton Fire Rescue Services :Edmonton Firefighters Union (IAFF Local 209) Station Map Category:Alberta Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Departments operating Saulsbury apparatus Category:Former operators of Fort Garry apparatus Category:Former operators of Pierreville apparatus Category:Former operators of E-One apparatus Category:Former operators of Thibault apparatus Category:Former operators of Bickle-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of King-Seagrave apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus Category:Former operators of Walter apparatus Category:Pending tender 2019-09